Alguien Diferente
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Porque Brick era el chico más popular de toda la escuela y si le preguntaban como eran las chicas, siempre contestaria lo mismo... delicadas, fragiles y siempre necesitaban ser salvadas por algún chico... o al menos eso siempre lo habia creido hasta que llego una chica que rompio con el estereotipo que tenia... porque conoceria el camino a la perdision mediante esos ojos esmeralda
1. Brick Him

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Hola de nuevo, esta historia es sobre BrickXKaoru y esta dedicada especialmente a **haru-vale chan **que me a apoyado mucho :D, espero que te guste como se van a ir desenvolviendo las cosas, perdon por la tardanza, tambien espero que les guste a quienes leen esta humilde historia ^^

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien Diferente<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal para él, casi todos los chicos de su escuela querían lo que él tenía, pero ¿exactamente que tenia para que los demás quisieran lo mismo?...

Era un chico normal de 16 años, de buen porte, cabello naranja y extraños pero no feos ojos rojos, con su inseparable gorra roja… a la vista de los demás alguien muy atractivo, tenía muy buenas calificaciones, tal vez uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, una novia hermosa, tal vez una de las chicas más populares y capitana de las animadoras, si… pensándolo mejor no era un chico tan común… podría decirse que era el chico más popular de la escuela preparatoria de Nueva Saltadilla…

Llego a la escuela a paso tranquilo, después de todo tenía tiempo para que comenzaran las clases, cuando entro al instituto todos los demás estudiantes lo voltearon a ver, los chicos con endivia, admiración y tal vez con rencor, pero como no, muchos chicos lo odiaban al tener prácticamente a todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies, no era por alardear pero puede que inclusive chicas de otras escuelas o secundaria fuesen tras de él…

No podía negar el tener un ego muy grande, pero seamos realistas todos lo tendrían si tuvieran lo que él tenía…

Cuando llego a su salón, se sentó tranquilamente en su pupitre y espero a que llegaran los demás, de pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello por detrás…

― Buenos días Brick – saludo una voz muy conocida para él.

― Buenos días Momoko – devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

Su novia… Momoko Akatsutsumi, era una de las pocas personas que tenían una relación con él, a pesar de ser tan popular no tenían muchos amigos, además no conocía hasta ahora a otra chica tan hermosa tanto de apariencia como de corazón como lo era Momoko, aparte de eso era la única chica, tal vez de toda la ciudad que no babeaba por él… bueno tal vez no tanto…

― Llegaste temprano – dijo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla – tendré practica hasta muy tarde, hoy no podremos irnos juntos – finalizo esperando alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna… como siempre, algunas veces Brick era muy frio.

― No te preocupes, el entrenamiento de baloncesto terminara temprano hoy y después me iré a casa – termino con una pequeña sonrisa – pero nos veremos en el almuerzo – la pelirroja asintió levemente y fue a su asiento, la profesora ya estaba entrando al aula de clases.

…

Ya había acabado el entrenamiento con su equipo, de hecho ya estaba por salir del instituto hasta que un grito lo hizo voltear.

― ¡Brick espera! – lo llamo un chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes oscuros…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Butch? – pregunto el ojirojo

Butch Him… uno de sus hermanos menores, era el capitán del equipo de football de la escuela…

― Podrías ir a buscar a Boomer y decirle que encontré su libreta de literatura, el muy tonto pensó que la perdió pero me la presto desde hace dos días y la está buscando como loco – relato con una mirada de burla al darse cuenta de lo despistado que era hermano menor.

― ¿Porque no vas tú? – pregunto algo fastidiado, no le venía en gana ir de mensajero.

― El entrenamiento ya va acabar y no puedo ir a buscarlo, además alguien me está esperando para ir al centro de juegos – dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello – me gusta hacer sufrir al idiota de Boomer pero está buscando su libreta por toda la escuela desde hace una hora y tiene que ver a la rubia dentro de veinte minutos – volvió a decir despreocupadamente

― Me debes una Butch ¿Dónde estaba la última vez? – pregunto aburrido

― La última vez lo vi en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de beisbol – exclamo y se dio la vuelta – nos vemos en casa

Su plan de descansar un poco en su casa se fue por el caño y todo por los tarados de sus hermanos…

No tardo en encontrar a Boomer y decirle lo que Butch había dicho…

― Eso pudo habérmelo dicho desde hace una hora, ahora voy tarde con Miyako – dijo enfadado – tengo que darme prisa, nos vemos luego Brick – tomo sus cosas y se despidió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies

O si, ese era Boomer, su hermano menor rubio y de ojos azules, inocente y a veces un tanto idiota, pero así lo querían muchos…

Ellos eran los hermanos Him, odiados por muchos y amados por muchas… pero definitivamente él era el más popular de los tres.

Se dispuso a irse cuando alguien intercepto su camino…

― Pero miren que tenemos aquí… Brick Him y está solo, sin sus estúpidos hermanos – hablo con cierta ironía mirando fijamente al Him mayor

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakamoto? – hablo serio

― Nada Him, solo devolverte el favor por varias cosas que me has hecho – exclamo al tiempo que aparecieron otros 5 chicos a los lados del chico de manera amenazante

― De cuales favores te refieres, al quitarte como capitán del equipo de baloncesto o porque Momoko me prefirió a mí y no a ti – dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante que hizo enojar al castaño – tan poco hombre como siempre Sakamoto

― Di lo quieras Him, pero me las pagaras todas…

De un momento a otro los seis chicos se lanzaron contra Brick, este se defendía muy bien, pero aun así seis contra uno, no era un número muy bueno para el que representaba el uno, o sea él…

El muy imbécil de Sakamoto siempre había sido de una de las personal más viles que conocía y en ese momento deseaba tener la fuerza de su hermano Butch, aunque era un buen peleador no duraría mucho…

Entre golpe y golpe el castaño y los otros cinco chicos no lograban hacer caer al peli naranja, ya había noqueado a tres de ellos… en un descuido de Brick, dos chicos lo tomaron de los brazos inmovilizándolo…

― Así no eres tan peligroso… eh Him – vocifero con cansancio y arrogancia dándole golpes al ojirojo en el estomago, uno tras otro…

― Tan maldito como solo tú podrías ser – dijo a duras penas con un hijo de sangre corriendo por su boca y una sonrisa arrogante…

Esa forma de ser de Brick sacaba de sus casillas al castaño, le iba a dar un golpe con todo el odio que le tenía, el peli naranja lo miro retadoramente esperando el golpe… de un momento a otro solo pudo ver un borrón verde ponerse en medio y hacer retroceder a Sakamoto…

Era un chico al parecer, de bermudas beige, chaleco negro y una playera de manga larga verde con una gorra negra que no dejaba ver totalmente su cara…

― Pero qué diablos… – no pudo terminar pues recibió un golpe lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo caer

― ¡Maldito! – exclamaron los otros dos chicos que tenían inmovilizado a Brick y se lanzaron contra esa persona, unos agiles y certeros golpes los dejaron inconscientes.

Se volteo hacia Brick e iba directamente hacia él…

― ¡Cuidado! – grito Brick percatándose que Sakamoto se había levantado y lo golpearía por la espalda, aquel chico volteo inmediatamente esquivando el golpe a duras penas, lo que ocasiono que se le callera la gorra, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago dejando fuera de combate al castaño

― Gracias amigo – dijo levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, tomando la gorra de aquel chico y tendiéndosela pues él aun estaba de espaldas viendo al castaño en el suelo

― ¿amigo? Creo que te equivocas de género… chico – respondió dándose vuelta con una sonrisa…

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Brick no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras, se encontró con unos hermosos y atrayentes ojos esmeraldas junto con una cara de ángel que sonría con soltura… era una… chica.

Cuando pudo salir de su asombro la observo mejor y si, efectivamente era un chica, un poco más bajita que él, un cuerpo menudo y lindo que no se dejaba ver con claridad por su ropa, de cabello azabache corto y desordenado, pero no por eso la hacía ver menos hermosa de lo que él la veía…

Un momento… una chica no podía hacer eso… no podía dejar inconscientes a tres chicos en menos de cinco minutos… una chica debería ser delicada y frágil… siempre tenían que ser salvadas… para él una chica no podía romper con ese estereotipo…

― Eres una chica… – susurro aun un poco fuera de sí…

― Que gran observación… – dijo con simpleza quitándole su gorra de las manos del chico - ¿y… tú eres? – pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad

― Soy… – hasta se le había olvidado su nombre por lo impresionado que estaba y es que quien en todo el instituto no sabía quién rayos era él – Brick…

― Bueno Brick, espero que estés bien, seis contra uno no se me hizo muy justo y tuve que intervenir – volvió a hablar poniéndose su gorra – me tengo que ir – exclamo atendiendo un mensaje de su teléfono – ese tonto me va a matar – susurro.

Sin darle tiempo de nada al peli naranja, la chica se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida de la escuela, cuando quiso ir tras ella el dolor se hizo presente y solo pudo caminar lentamente hacia la salida pero para ir a su casa…

Cuando llego a su casa daba gracias que sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios por dos semanas y sus hermanos todavía no llegaban, se metió directamente a darse un grato baño en la tina…

― ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle su nombre – suspiro por decima vez y de repente recordó sus ojos esmeralda y su cara – maldita sea porque demonios me siento acalorado y me da un vuelco en el estomago – grito sonrojado y alterado parándose de la tina – sea quien seas no te escaparas de mi…

Encontraría a esa chica diferente a todas las demás, la que había roto con su estereotipo de lo que era una chica y lo más importante… la que había llamado su atención sin proponérselo…

Porque él era Brick Him y nada absolutamente nada se le escapaba cuando estaba interesado y lo quería…

.

.

* * *

><p>No creo que sean más de cuatro capitulos y los estare subiendo pronto o al menos ese es mi plan a seguir ^^ lamento las faltas de ortografia que puedan presentarse<p>

Espero que les guste...

Y si les parece, pueden dejarme un review con alguna pregunta o comentario, me harian muy feliz *.*

Tambien hacerlo sin tener una cuanta... en el recuadro de abajo

Sin más me despido

**xmomo-chanx**


	2. Kaoru Matsubara

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Hola, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Alguien Diferente**

.

.

Ya llevaba dos días rompiéndose la cabeza en averiguar quién era aquella chica, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, pero por el amor de Boomer a bumbo (muñeco que Miyako le había regalado) una persona no podía desaparecer de esa forma y menos una chica tan hermosa y peculiar como lo era ella…

Otro día "normal"… para él habían dejado de ser normales sus días desde que había visto como una chica noqueaba a Sakamoto y parte de su sequito…

Estaba en el descanso después de unas ahora agotadoras horas de clases, volvió a suspirar, tal vez el milésimo suspiro desde hace días…

― ¿Qué te pasa Brick? – Pregunto curiosamente Boomer, los tres hermanos Him estaban almorzando junto a una linda rubia - ¿Acaso extrañas a Momoko? Ya sabes que sus entrenamientos en el equipo de porristas se han intensificado – dijo algo pícaro con un toque de inocencia que lo hacía verse adorable

― No es eso… – respondió secamente haciendo que los presentes lo miraran extrañados, a veces su relación con la pelirroja parecía más de mejores amigos que de novios.

― Si es por el mal nacido de Sakamoto, no te preocupes – exclamo algo de fastidiado el pelinegro – realmente debe ser idiota si creía que no iríamos por él después de lo que te hizo – dijo aun más enojado – pero me sorprende que pudiste contra seis chicos tú solo y aun mantenerte de pie, debiste asustarlos porque cuando fuimos por Sakamoto nos dijo que no lo volvería a hacer – finalizo viendo al peli naranja con diversión mezclada con orgullo

― No es eso… – volvió a decir aburrido – lo que pasa es que perdí algo que encontré y me interesa encontrarlo – dijo lo más simple que pudo – me voy – hablo tomando sus cosas y separándose de sus hermanos y la rubia, no sin antes un leve adiós.

Cuando estuvo un poco lejos y todavía tenían a Brick en su campo de visión se oyó una risa…

― No puedo creer que aun no dé con ella – hablo Butch divertido – si creía que Boomer era el idiota Brick te gana rubio – solo sintió una mirada matadora de parte de su rubio hermano.

― Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ella es muy fácil de notar y además muy popular a su manera – hablo pensativa Miyako también un tanto divertida.

― Si, después de todo un Matsubara no es fácil de ignorar – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – lo que si me sorprenda es que después de casi un año jamás le haya hablado o siquiera la haya visto…

― Brick solo ve a las chicas femeninas y las que besan el piso por donde él pasa, nunca se había fijado en ella por ser todo lo contrario – reflexiono Butch despreocupadamente acabando de comer su tan anhelado almuerzo.

― Pero Kaoru ya tiene más que su atención sin proponérselo y tengo la impresión que no tardara en dar con ella después de lo que hicieron – dijo con una sonrisa dulce – será algo interesante de ver – dijo emocionada

… … …

No tenía un rumbo fijo hacia dónde ir, solo pensaba en donde demonios conseguiría información de ella sin parecer tan interesado y desesperado, manteniendo su imagen de chico frio y rompecorazones desinteresado…

Se recostó en una banca algo pensativo cuando escucho a dos chicas hablar sobre algo nuevo que había pasado en la escuela y él ni enterado…

― Oíste los rumores, Matsubara derroto al capitán de tenis en veinte minutos, dicen que fue espectacular – hablo realmente emocionada una chica.

― Si, lo fue, yo fui a ver el partido y fue increíble como jugaba – exclamo su amiga aun más emocionada – al parecer hasta ahora nadie ha logrado que se una a algún club deportivo – volvió a decir con aires soñadores

― Los hermanos Matsubara son los más deportistas de toda la escuela y son muy sociables – dijo alegre – y el mayor, Dai es todo un bombón y es el capitán del equipo de luchas – corazones salían de sus ojos al igual que los de su amiga.

― Al parecer el capitán del equipo de tenis quiere la revancha y volverán a jugar hoy, tenemos que ir – grito emocionada yéndose con su amiga a otro sitio…

― Los hermanos Matsubara… – susurro

Había escuchado de los famosos hermanos Matsubara, eran conocidos por toda la escuela por ser los más deportistas, especialmente el menor de ellos, no tenía un club deportivo en específico y todos los capitanes lo retaban para que se uniera a su club, pero hasta ahora nadie había logrado ganarle, a él le fastidiaba ese chico, por esa razón no había tenido la más mínima intención de conocerlo y no sabía cómo era, el equipo de baloncesto tenía suficiente con él y no necesitaban a un chico arrogante y con aires de grandeza como seguramente era…

Lo que no sabía es que uno de los famosos hermanos Matsubara no era un chico precisamente y era quien al parecer odiaba…

― Si mal no recuerdo el capitán de tenis es Mitch… – ese chico no le agradaba pero tampoco le caía mal – no estaría mal ir a ver cómo le patean el trasero a Michelson – tenía que admitir que el chico no jugaba nada mal el tenis, por algo era el capitán del equipo y si alguien lo vencía debía ser impresionante.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón cuando le dijo antes de irse a su viaje "_si buscas algo y no lo encuentras, lo único que debes hacer es distraerte y puede que lo que estés buscando llegue por sí solo_", cuando se lo dijo no lo había entendido, realmente no creía que las cosas aparecieran así como así o en este caso las personas, pero le haría bien distraerse o acabaría destrozando su paciencia por buscar a la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda…

… … …

El partido entre Matsubara y Mitch seria después de las clases en las canchas de entrenamiento del equipo de tenis, cuando llego al lugar observo que estaba lleno, realmente repleto de chicas y de… chicos

Entre la multitud diviso a sus hermanos, a Miyako y a un chico de cabello verde y ojos de igual color… ese chico era Dai Matsubara, lo conocía porque su hermano Butch era muy buen amigo del chico y una vez lo obligo a acompañarlo a una de las competencias de lucha donde participaría el mayor de los Matsubara.

Se acerco a ellos, los miro algo extrañado, bueno entendía porque estaba su hermano pelinegro, pero que hacia Miyako y Boomer ahí.

― Y… ¿Tú qué haces aquí Brick? – pregunto calmadamente Boomer

― Vine a ver cómo le patean el trasero a Michelson y en su propio campo – respondió igual de calmado dándole poca importancia – pero, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

― Vinimos a apoyar a Kaoru – hablo dulcemente Miyako

― Kaoru… – susurro con algo de duda, no sabía quién era

Y como si la hubiese invocado, la multitud empezó a gritar cuando dos personas aparecieron en la cancha, cuando volteo de nuevo sintió un vuelco en su estomago y sintió caliente su rostro… la chica que había estado buscando por días estaba justo enfrente de él…

Su madre debía ser alguna clase de bruja o lo estaba espiando… como sabia que la encontraría de esa manera… definitivamente debía verificar si su madre no tenía algún caldero escondido, y si no lo encontraba mínimo tendría que revisar su cuarto para ver si no tenía alguna cámara escondida

― qué bueno que vinieron chicos – la azabache se dirigió a sus amigos y su hermano – los veo luego – se dirigió al campo de juego, pero antes vio a Brick, el chico que había ayudado, cuando paso frente a él, le guiño el ojo de forma divertida y se fue.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Kaoru había saludado a su hermanos y a Miyako, y cuando le guiño el ojo se sorprendió pero sintió una gran vergüenza…

― Y esta vez porque la reto Mitch – pregunto el peli naranja una vez que se acerco donde estaban sus amigos

― La primera vez fue para que se uniera al equipo de tenis – hablo Butch viendo muy fijamente el juego que ya había comenzado – pero ahora el maldito quiere una cita con ella…

―Cita… – dijo levemente, esa palabra empezaba a ya no gustarle

…

El juego estaba en su apogeo, ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía, la azabache recibía, bloqueaba y lanzaba las bolas de tenis como toda una profesional, su contrincante tampoco se quedaba atrás pero todos sabían quien ganaría…

― La ganadora… Kaoru Matsubara – dijo el árbitro dando como finalizado el partido.

Inmediatamente Dai corrió a abrazar a su hermana y alzarla en sus brazos dando unas cuantas vueltas…

― No esperaba menos de mi campeona – hablo orgullosamente

― Yo tampoco esperaba menos de mi – exclamo divertida

Se empezaron a oír varios gritos de ánimo dirigidos a la Matsubara junto algunos que comentaban lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de tenis.

Brick no había reparado en la vestimenta que traía la chica de ojos esmeraldas, un short corto, una blusa algo justa y no llevaba su gorra, dejaba ver las curvas y piernas de la chica, no supo la razón pero ya estaba pensando en cómo masacrar a todo aquel que estaba gritando sobre el atuendo de la chica Matsubara

― Un momento… han dicho Kaoru Matsubara – dijo dándose cuenta de ese detalle, estaba feliz de saber su nombre, pero habían dicho Matsubara… entonces se le vino a la mente algo que oyó decir a unos chicos…

― _Te enteraste Dai Matsubara no deja que ningún chico se le acerque, es realmente peligroso y celoso cuando se trata de ella… es mejor alejarse _

― Demonios, Dai nunca ha tenido novia, entonces hablaban de su hermana… – vocifero con horror tomando su cabeza.

De un momento a otro todo se quedo en silencio y se percato que la razón era Dai quien había bajado a Kaoru y miraba a todos con una aura asesina junto a una mirada profunda e intimidante de "sigue hablando y eres hombre muerto"

― ¡Kaoru que bueno que ganaste! – corrió Miyako y abrazo a la azabache

― No estuvo mal verdecita – hablo Butch sonriendo

― ¡Estuviste genial! – dijo Boomer con el pulgar hacia arriba

Miro como sus hermanos y Miyako rodeaban a Kaoru dejándolo desconcertado… ¿acaso todo el mundo la conocía excepto él? Solo faltaba que Momoko también la conociera…

―¡Kaoru! – Se escucho un grito preveniente de una pelirroja con traje de animadora que venía a toda velocidad - ¡Lo siento! – Cuando llego a la chica azabache se le echo en sima casi tirándola – se me hizo tarde y ya no pude llegar a tiempo – chillo deprimida restregando su mejilla a la cara de Kaoru - ¡Perdón¡

Brick tenía un tic en su sien… no podía ser cierto…

― Que hay Brick – Kaoru se acerco al peli naranja – la vez pasada no pude presentarme… soy Kaoru Matsubara – volvió a sonreír con soltura como aquella vez, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma…

.

No sabía la razón de porque estaba más tranquilo viéndola delante de él…

También presentía que Dai lo mataría en un futuro… pero qué más daba…

Conocería todo a cerca de esa chica… porque él era Brick Him y descubriría porque le atraía tanto ella… costase lo que costase… se acercaría a Kaoru Matsubara.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este Fic de Kaoru y Brick<p>

Tengo que agradecer los comentarios de...

**DaffyTaffy- 13666 **- Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado este Fic, aqui esta el segundo cap. espero que sea de tu agrado, cualquier duda puedes preguntarme ^.^

**haru-vale chan **- Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado asi como estan tomando curso las cosas, pronto se vera los acercamientos que hara nuestro amado Brick para atraer a Koaru *-* jejeje

Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia que puedan darse...

Pueden dejarme sus comentarios y/o dudas de cualquier cosa ^^

Gracias por leer esta historia. Se despide

**xmomo-chanx**

**.**


	3. Rojo Intenso

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Hola, aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_Alguien Diferente_**

.

.

Nuevamente se estaba rompiendo la cabeza y ¿la causa? La misma… una hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas y de cabello azabache…

La razón era sencilla… desde que la conoció de eso ya un mes, dos semanas y tres días… su mundo había dado un gran giro, primeramente de pasar a tener novia, ahora era el soltero más codiciado de la escuela.

Y es que la relación que mantenía con Momoko había llegado a su fin tres semanas atrás, cuando al esperarla a que acabara de una de sus prácticas…

― _Oye Brick necesitamos hablar – exclamo Momoko algo seria._

― _Eso sonó a como que vas a terminar conmigo – dijo un tanto divertido con una sonrisa ladina._

― _Pues… – hablo algo pensativa – sí, quiero terminar – dijo dejando sorprendido a su acompañante _

― _De que hablas Momoko, ¿acaso hice algo que te molesto? – pregunto preocupado _

― _No Brick – respondió con una dulce sonrisa – como sabes nosotros crecimos prácticamente juntos, somos los mejores amigos y no damos una como novios, nunca nos hemos besado y realmente hay momentos en los que me siento incomoda al ser tu novia cuando muchas veces solo te veo como mi mejor amigo – finalizo con el mismo tono tranquilizador – y estoy segura que tú también sientes lo mismo _

― _¿Estás segura Momoko? – Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, la pelirroja asintió con mucha seguridad – ya no disfrutaras de mi atractiva compañía – bromeo dejando de sentir esa incomodidad como algunas veces, tal y como lo había dicho ahora su ex-novia_

― _No eres el único pez en el mar, hay muchos más y muy monos – hablo divertida, contagiando una sonrisa a su acompañante – estas cambiando Brick, no dejes ir a la causa de ese cambio…_

Cuando le dijo aquello ultimo, no lo comprendió, hasta una semana después como si le hubiesen dado en la cabeza con una piedra, el porqué Momoko le había dicho aquello… estaba enamorado de Kaoru Matsubara.

Definitivamente las mujeres veían el futuro o algo parecido porque cada vez que le decían algo raro y no les entendía, era porque sabían algo que él acabaría descubriendo… su forma de ver a las mujeres estaba cambiando completamente.

Pasaba más tiempo con Kaoru y no había día que no sintiera la necesidad de verla y hablarle, además Miyako le había dicho que suspiraba sin que se diera cuenta… Maldición parecía una chica enamorada…

O si, desde ese día, él, Brick había estado más distraído y con dolores de cabeza al no saber cómo decírselo a la chica, incluso había días que huía de ella para que no se diera cuenta de su problema.

Aah… incluso cuando Boomer se le declaro a Miyako se había comportado más hombre de lo que él se comportaba ahora, pero es que jamás se había sentido como ahora y eso lo inquietaba.

Estaban en su descanso y estaban todos reunidos, bueno, solo faltaba una persona…

― ¿Cómo vas con Kaoru, Brick? – pregunto directamente Momoko comiendo unas golosinas

― Pero que… – vocifero sorprendido, no le había contado a nadie de sus sentimientos

― No ha avanzado ni un poco – contesto Butch comiendo unas papas fritas – el idiota corre tan solo verla – dijo un poco burlón dejando aun más anonado a su hermano

― ¡¿Qué?¡ ― chillo Momoko – de pequeño eras más lanzado cuando querías algo – hablo sorprendida – no puedo creer que fui tu novia – volvió a decir esta vez muy dramáticamente, sacándole una gotita en su sien al peli naranja.

― A estas alturas debe pensar que eres raro… – opino Miyako un tanto pensativa, comiendo un poco de fruta, para Brick fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe anta tal posibilidad.

― Y tal vez te odie y ya no te dirija la palabra… – continuo el otro rubio con una sonrisa de lo más inocente, tal vez los rubio tenían en toda su inocencia algo de maldad que ni ellos mismo sabían…

― ¡Aaah! – Grito revolviéndose el cabello – ustedes no entienden, estamos hablando de Kaoru, no solo puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta – hablo un poco apenado y derrotado

― ¿Por qué no lo intentas? puede que le guste tu extrema sinceridad y valor para hacerlo – sugirió Boomer

― Puede que te diga que no o te deje un ojo morado, lo más horrible que te puede suceder es que te rechace y jamás te vuelva a hablar, nada grave – comento aburrido el pelinegro, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la pelirroja

― Tonto insensible… – susurro con enfado mirando a un deprimido Brick

― Estoy perdido… – se lamento

― No lo estas – Miyako tomo el hombro de Brick

― Solo te estaba diciendo lo que podría suceder, pero eso no sucederá – sonrió abiertamente el pelinegro – no mientras nosotros estemos junto a ti – sonrió arrogantemente

― Eso tenlo por seguro hermano – afirmo el rubio de su hermano

― Nostras también te apoyaremos – continúo Momoko y Miyako asintió

― Gracias chicos… son los mejores – sonrió sinceramente ante la muestra de amistad que tenían sus hermanos y las chicas, no tenía tiempo de deprimirse, debía actuar…

Una chica llego corriendo a su encuentro

― Miyako, Momoko… – respiro hondo la chica pues venia corriendo – Kaoru las necesita…

― ¿Qué sucede Kari? – pregunto una preocupada Miyako

― Sakamoto la esta retando y no tiene pinta de que vaya a terminar bien – contesto preocupada – están en el gimnasio, donde practica el equipo de baloncesto…

Solo termino de hablar y el peli naranja salió corriendo donde entrenaba con su equipo, si el maldito le tocaba si quiera un cabello a su chica de ojos esmeralda, ni todo el instituto lo salvarían de lo que le haría…

… …

La mayoría de su semana había estado de locos, entre retos de los diferentes clubs deportivos, la tarea, las practicas con su hermano y sus amigos, no tenía mucho tiempo… en esos momentos se iba a reunir con sus amigos para almorzar pero el profesor de deportes la intercepto y le pidió que llevara algunas cosas a la bodega en donde guardaban los balones de los clubs.

Para hacerlo más rápido atravesó el gimnasio donde regularmente practicaba el equipo de baloncesto, se le vino a la mente cierto chico de gorra roja y capitán del equipo que entrenaba ahí.

Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa… se sentía muy agradable estar en compañía del chico, sabía que Butch y Boomer tenían un hermano más pero nunca se lo presentaron y no sabía cómo era… oh vamos, que los tres eran muy diferentes, si nunca lo hubiera sabido desde el principio jamás hubiese creído que eran hermanos.

Últimamente el chico la evadía demasiado y se comportaba muy raro con ella desde algunas semanas atrás, los chicos eran raros… por eso jamás había aceptado una cita, de hecho nunca había tenido una y no había dado su primer beso…

De nuevo la imagen del chico peli naranja la golpeo y sus mejillas tomaron más color…

― Maldición – exclamo algo ofuscada terminando de dejar las cosas en la bodega y dándose la vuelta – espero que no hayan acabado de comer – susurro para sí misma.

Cuando iba atravesando el gimnasio, un grito llamo su atención, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules…

― Que hay Kaoru, hace un tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo está Dai? – el chico hablo con una gran sonrisa

― Hola Jun, Dai está bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa la azabache

― Pues la práctica del equipo de baloncesto está por comenzar y los chicos y yo estamos calentando antes de que llegue nuestro capitán Brick – explico el chico – siempre lo hacemos o no podremos seguirle el ritmo – sonrió tocando su nuca con su mano

― Ya veo, así que Brick es un tirano – bromeo divertida haciendo reír a su acompañante.

El lugar se fue llenando poco a poco de más jugadores, los cuales estaban curiosos ante la presencia de chica de ojos esmeraldas.

― ¿Acaso ella es Kaoru Matsubara? – pregunto un chico expectante mirando a la chica que conversaba con el pelirrojo

― Si, es ella, tal vez vea el entrenamiento – contesto emocionado – tenemos que enseñarle de lo que el club de baloncesto es capaz – dijo entusiastamente, contagiando a su compañero.

Cada vez más los jugadores se emocionaban por la presencia de Kaoru, hasta que un chico castaño se dirigió hasta la chica

― Con que la gran Kaoru Matsubara se digna en aparecer por este lugar – hablo con desdén

― Pensé que desde que Brick es capitán, tu ya no jugarías baloncesto Sakamoto – hablo del mismo modo la azabache seriamente.

― Him sabe que soy mejor, pero por ahora solo soy el vice-capitán del equipo – dijo con arrogancia

― Me sorprende que alguien tan cobarde como tú haya llegado tan lejos – endureció su mirada, el castaño nunca había sido de su devoción, en su momento molestaba e incomodaba a Miyako y más recientemente a Momoko.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y todos lo podían sentir, hasta que de un momento a otro llego un peli naranja…

― Pero miren nada más quien llego… nuestro querido capitán Brick Him – anuncio con desprecio el castaño

Brick escaneo a Kaoru esperando ver si el maldito le había hecho algo, pero solo se encontró con unos grandes ojos esmeraldas que lo veían sorprendidos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Brick? – pregunto aun sorprendida

― ¿Recuerdas que aquí entreno? – respondió guiñándole un ojo de manera muy casual, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, había decidido actuar y empezaría a conquistar a la azabache… vio llegar a sus hermanos y a las chicas al gimnasio.

― No solo tenemos a nuestro capitán, sino que los magníficos hermanos Him están reunidos, que gran honor – hablo mirando retadoramente a los tres chicos – y trajeron a las hermosuras de Miyako y Momoko – esta vez les guiño un ojo de manera seductora.

Boomer cubrió a Miyako y a Momoko con su cuerpo.

― Kaoru Matsubara te reto aquí y ahora – hablo seriamente – el equipo de baloncesto y los hermanos Him estarán testigos de cómo te derroto – sonrió arrogantemente.

― Eso lo quiero ver – acepto el reto, afilando su mirada

― Vas a tener una cita conmigo – se oyó un gruñido de parte del chico de gorra.

― ¿Por qué querrías tener una cita con Kaoru? – vocifero molesto y eso claramente se podía percibir

― Ustedes los Him tienen a dos de las chicas más lindas y populares de la escuela – miro a la rubia y a la pelirroja – pero no dejare que tengan a Kaoru Matsubara, será mía y ustedes no podrán hacer nada – declaro con malicia mirando directamente a Brick… – seamos sinceros chicos, esta chica tiene lo suyo – fijo su vista en la azabache recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

― Maldito desgraciado… – dijo con furia, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear al castaño y lo iba a hacer de no ser por un brazo que se lo impidió.

― ¿Quién dice que ganaras y tendré una cita contigo? – menciono verazmente la azabache mirando fijamente al castaño

― La tendrás hermosa y ten por seguro que la gozaras, después serás mía – hablo seguro de sí mismo

― Juguemos…

Kaoru comenzó a caminar a la cancha y Brick le impidió avanzar

― No soy tan estúpido como para dejarte jugar contra alguien tan despreciable como Sakamoto – chillo furioso y preocupado Brick

― Lo siento, pero no puedes hacer nada Him – siguió caminando, poco antes de llegar a la cancha se volteo – pero no te preocupes Brick, no perderé… – sonrió con soltura como cuando lo conoció.

El ojirojo no pudo evitar tranquilizarse y sonreírle de igual forma… confiaría en ella porque Kaoru Matsubara se lo había prometido…

El castaño y la azabache estaban en la cancha con un balón y se miraban fijamente…

― El primero que anote cinco canastas gana – dijo el castaño empezando a avanzar a la canasta…

En un segundo la azabache le arrebato el balón y anoto una canasta…

― Espero más de alguien que asegura que me vencerá – hablo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, haciendo enojar al chico

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes al resultado, el castaño solo había logrado meter dos canastas y era la última, quien metiera la siguiente ganaría…

En un instante Kaoru había esquivado y burlado al castaño para meter la última canasta y proclamarse ganadora…

El castaño solo apretó las manos y agacho la cabeza… había perdido.

― No juegas mal Sakamoto… – Kaoru se acerco y le tendió la mano, sorprendiendo al castaño…

― Tú tampoco lo haces mal… – respondió, estrechando su mano con la de la chica y dándole una sonrisa con algo de arrepentimiento

― Estaré esperando la revancha…

― Eso tenlo por seguro Matsubara – hablo y se retiro del gimnasio.

Miyako y Momoko corrieron a abrazar a Kaoru, seguidas del rubio…

― Es única… eh – menciono Butch mirando a la azabache

― Como ninguna otra – dijo Brick mirándola

― Tal vez sea tu oportunidad hermano – sugirió el azabache.

Su hermano tenía razón, era su oportunidad… se acerco a Kaoru

― Kaoru… – la llamo consiguiendo su atención y la de todos los presentes – te reto a un partido de cinco canastas – la reto con decisión en su voz y mirada

― ¿Qué es lo que ganas? – Pregunto altaneramente – ningún Him te reta a menos que quiera algo a cambio, bueno, excepto Boomer, él es más bueno que el pan integral o según Miyako esta bueno en todos los sentidos – bromeo haciendo sonrojar a ambos rubios.

― ¡Yo… yo no he dicho eso! – grito Miyako, ensanchando más la sonrisa de Kaoru

― Lo que quiero es una cita… – vocifero con convicción

― Juguemos Him…

.

Estaba seguro que ganaría, porque estaba en juego lo que más quería en esos momentos…

Una cita con su hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas… Kaoru Matsubara

Ganaría porque él era Brick Him…

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo... les pido disculpas por el retraso y quiero decirles el porque no actualice antes...<p>

Unos dias despues de que subi el cap. dos, digamos que tuve un no muy bueno accidente en mi baño, solo digamos que me cai y me lastime un brazo y mi cadera, a decir verdad no me rompi nada, gracias al cielo pero si me mandaron reposo absoluto y pues como veran mi mamá no me dejaba moverme mucho y la compu estaba prohibida de cierta manera U.U pero ya estoy mejor y ya regrese ^.^

De verdad les pido una disculpa...

**Samura G - **realmente me alegra que hayas comentado y que te gustara mi historia, muchas gracias por leerla, en cuanto a tu duda... yo tambien soy fan de Kaoru y Butch, y por eso no pienso poner a mi adorado Butch con nadie jeje, por ahora solo centrare esta historia en Kaoru y Brick, en un futuro estare publicando historias de nuestra parejita verde que espero y te agraden...

**haru-vale chan - **de verdad lamento el retraso U.U pero en cuanto me dejaron empece a escribir, espero y te guste el capitulo y como va tomando curso la historia *.* Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me animan mucho...

Esta vez tratare de no tardarme jeje.

Se despide de ustedes...

**xmomo-chanx**


	4. Verde Menta

**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Aqui esta el cuarto y ultimo capitulo...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alguien Diferente**

**.**

**.**

Desde que había dicho que quería una cita con Kaoru y ella había aceptado su reto, los presentes no se movían, parecía que se les había olvidado hasta de respirar…

Ambos se miraban retadoramente…

Caminaron hasta el centro de la cancha…

― ¿Seguro que quieres que te humille Brick? – pregunto con burla la azabache, no perdía oportunidad para hacerle una broma a un Him

― No creo que lo logres, al fin al cabo yo gano mucho y tú nada… nunca me rendiré Matsubara – exclamo confiado el ojirojo

Brick tomo el balón y comenzaron la jugar… el primero en meter una canasta… fue Kaoru

De hecho había sido muy fácil burlarlo y meter el balón en la canasta…

― ¿Y te haces llamar un deportista? – sonrió con arrogancia, después de todo contra quienes más le gustaba competir eran con los hermanos Him… eran buenos oponentes.

El peli naranja miro aquella arrogancia en aquellos cautivadores ojos esmeraldas… no sabía como lo hacía pero, aquella actitud y fiereza le encantada y la encontraba muy atrayente… oh claro que ganaría

― No me creo preciosa… – hablo dejando un poco sorprendida a Kaoru por cómo le había dicho pero le resto importancia –…lo soy, solo digamos que soy muy piadoso contigo, no quiero dejarte en ceros – finalizo con una sonrisa de superioridad marca Him.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la azabache recordó que también eran los Him quienes la sacaban de quicio más fácilmente.

― No necesito tu consideración idiota… – reclamo afilando más su mirada.

Volvieron al juego, Kaoru le quito la pelota al peli naranja, pero este, para la sorpresa de la azabache se la arrebato sin tener la más mínima oportunidad… canasta para Brick.

― Esta vez espero que Kaoru pierda – dijo Momoko mirando el juego

― Nunca había visto jugar así a Brick – observo Miyako, ella había asistido a la mayoría de las competencias del chico y percibía un cambio en sus movimientos…

― Sabe que no juega contra cualquiera – hablo Butch mirando fascinado el juego, no cualquier chico podía presumir de ser el mejor amigo de una chica como Kaoru…

― Miyako tiene razón, ni en las competencias estatales de hace tres meses jugaba con tanto entusiasmo y esmero – dijo Boomer pensativo

― Eso es porque esta vez quiere ganar…

― ¡Dai! – gritaron los cuatro, comenzaron a sudar frio… si ganaba Brick… ¿qué haría el hermano de Kaoru?

El grito llego a los oídos de Brick, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna…

Joder… definitivamente el mundo no lo quería.

Pensándolo mejor le ganaría a su hermana en un reto "oficial" ¿no?... no podía hacerle nada ¿o sí?

Ya llevaban cuatro canastas, faltaba la última…

― ¿Por qué la reto Brick? Butch – pregunto curioso el peli verde.

― Bueno… ya… ya… sabes… tal vez quería lucirse… real… realmente no lo sé – tartamudeaba el pelinegro nervioso… quería al desgraciado de su hermano mayor… así que no sería él quien dijera que había una cita de por medio y más cuando su adorada hermana menor iba perdiendo… a quien quería engañar, también quería salvar su pellejo.

― Todos sabemos que la reto porque quería una cita con ella – intervino Boomer de lo más inocente – incluso oí que tú se lo aconsejaste… – rápidamente Butch le tapo la boca para evitar que dijera algo más…

― Pero que dices rubio yo no… - empezó a sudar, Dai estaba muy callado.

― Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que mintamos… – Butch se golpeo la frente. Su hermano o era muy inocente o quería verlo muerto… vale, lo aceptaba, a veces le jugaba bromas pesadas al rubio pero no podía odiarlo tanto como para mandarlo al matadero…

El peli verde no sabía si felicitar al peli naranja por el valor o matarlo por la osadía… pero algo lo inquietaba… y es que era un Him quien había retado a su "adorable" hermana menor, ellos eran buenos en lo que hacían y por lo que había oído Brick se había echo de renombre en las competencias estatales… las había ganado… cabía la posibilidad de…

― Como si fuese a ganarle… – se dijo y soltó una risa de confianza, cuando…

― ¡Nuestro capitán gano! – grito un chico del equipo de baloncesto, seguido de muchos más del resto de los miembros del equipo

― ¡¿Qué?! – grito estupefacto

― Ven Dai vamos a tomar algo de aire fresco – le dijo Miyako tomándolo de un brazo

― Si, tal vez te calmes… – Momoko lo tomo del otro brazo, dirigieron al chico a la salida antes de que matara a su ex-novio.

Kaoru no cabía del asombro, Brick no bromeaba cuando decía que sería piadoso al dejarle meter una canasta, solo había conseguido meter la primera y el peli naranja las cuatro restantes…

Pero ante todo, había perdido contra él y tenía que cumplir con lo acordado…

― No bromeaban cuando decían que el capitán de baloncesto era increíble – dijo con una sonrisa la azabache.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que apostamos? – pregunto haciendo sonrojar a Kaoru – Nos vemos el sábado frente a la fuente del parque a las dos de la tarde – le guiño el ojo y se retiro del gimnasio, no sin antes darle un aviso a su equipo – espero que ya hayan calentado porque iré a ponerme el uniforme y comenzaremos la práctica.

… … …

Los días habían pasado para ambos chicos de manera rápida, el tan esperado sábado llego y en cierta casa era todo un caos para ver que se pondría en aquel día…

― ¡Boomer préstame tu camisa negra! – grito el chico de gorra algo ansioso.

― Pero esta sucia… – le recordó el rubio con algo de gracia, nunca había visto a su hermano de esa forma.

― Mierda… ¿Butch no has visto mi otro tenis? – esta pregunto a su hermano peli negro que lo veía de lo más calmado acostado en su cama.

― Traes puesto ambos Brick – dijo con gracia mirando los pies de su hermano – cálmate bro, aun faltan dos horas

― Tal vez llame a Miyako para que me dé algunos consejos sobre que ponerme… – pensó en voz alta ignorando olímpicamente las miradas que le dirigían sus hermanos

― Miyako no te va a contestar, dijo que estaría ocupada – hablo el rubio – tal vez nosotros te podríamos ayudar – propuso con una sonrisa, de hecho su novia le había echo prometer que ayudaría a Brick a vestirse

― ¿Ustedes?...

― Si ya sabes, no solo se conquista a una chica con el rostro, tan bien cuenta el estilo – sonrió arrogante Butch – como te darás cuenta tengo ambas cosas, así que podría hacer algo por ti… no prometo hacer milagros… pero te puedo ayudar… – dijo esquivando un golpe de parte de su hermano peli naranja

― Imbécil… – susurro enfadado – ustedes conocen más a Kaoru, así que tendré que aceptar su ayuda

― Primeramente hay que ver qué color te queda mejor – empezó Boomer a buscar entre la ropa que tenia esparcida su hermano en toda su habitación – aunque eso no es muy complicado, el rojo es tu color…

… … …

Eran exactamente las dos de la tarde y Brick ya estaba en el lugar acordado, sus hermanos lo ayudaron lo mejor que pudieron… bueno Boomer, Butch hacía gestos si le gustaba. Cuando terminaron dijeron algo así… "Cualquier chica que te vea se enamorara de ti", eso ya lo sabía, pues siempre sucedía eso, pero no le importaba cualquier chica…

Alguien toco su hombro y al momento que volteo se quedo sin aliento…

Era Kaoru Matsubara en un lindo vestido negro, con el cabello recogido lo mejor que se podía en dos colitas con unos listones verdes…

― ¿Eres… Kaoru? – pregunto algo pasmado, según entendía a la azabache no le gustaban los vestidos o faldas… pero tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa con uno

― No, solo vengo a preguntarte si no has visto a mi perro… – exclamo de lo más casual, dejando confundido Brick – claro que soy yo idiota… y deja de mirarme así o me largo – dijo un poco sonrojada por la mirada del chico

― Lo siento… pero te ves diferente – se apresuro a decir antes que la cita por la que se había esforzado se fuese por el caño.

― Es culpa de Momoko y Miyako – dijo con un calosfrió recorriéndole el cuerpo recordando cómo fue que la rubia la había "convencido" de llevar un vestido a su cita.

_Era pasado del medio dia y la azabache de dirigía a la residencia __Gotokuji a petición de su amiga rubia…_

― _Miyako ¿Qué me querías decir con tanta urgencia? – Vocifero estando en la habitación de la rubia viendo que también se encontraba Momoko – Que hay Momoko… ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? – hablo mirando a sus amigas que la veían de una forma muy inocente para su propio bien._

― _Hoy es tu cita con Brick ¿no es así? – dijo la pelirroja recibiendo un leve si de parte de Kaoru – ¿y qué te vas a poner? – su voz por alguna razón le pareció terrorífica a la azabache _

― _Pues lo que traigo puesto – a ambas chicas les salió una gotita en la sien, lo que traía la chica parecía su pijama pero menos visible, ya se esperaban algo así…_

― _Grandioso… – grito con emoción la rubia, dejando extrañada a la azabache, normalmente le daría un discurso sobre lo que una chica debería llevar en una ocasión así._

― _¿No piensas decirme algo? – su voz salió extraña _

― _No… – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa – tome mis precauciones… Momoko – llamo a la pelirroja y esta cerro con llave la puerta de la habitación – siempre espere este momento para poder vestirte – de la nada saco tres vestidos…_

― _Miya… Miyako si es por lo de la broma que te hice en el gimnasio – la azabache tenia la frente oscura – perdón… ten piedad – la rubia seguía sonriendo._

― _Lo siento Kaoru – le dijo Momoko – pero no nos dejaste otra alternativa – dijo la pelirroja, quien estaba ayudando a la rubia a perseguir a la azabache por todo el cuarto_

― _¡Nooooo!_

_Se oyó un gran grito en toda la residencia __Gotokuji_

― Solo te diré que jamás hagas enojar a Miyako, en cualquier caso era este o un vestido esponjoso rosa y como veras el clima esta algo frio – dijo, en eso el peli naranja estaba de acuerdo, invierno se estaba haciendo presente – ¿A dónde iremos?

― Que te parece ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial – propuso con una sonrisa.

Un poco más alejado del lugar donde estaban Kaoru y Brick, cuatro personas estaban cautelosamente escondidas mirando como la parejita se marchaba

― ¡Se están moviendo, tenemos que apresurarnos! – hablo espontáneamente fuerte.

― No tienes que gritar pelirroja, lastimas mis oídos – reprendió Butch tocando sus orejas

― ¿Realmente tenemos que espiarlos? – pregunto con duda Boomer

― Yo solo vine porque quería ver que decía Brick cuando viera a Kaoru. Pero no ha dicho nada aun – explico con entusiasmo Miyako

― Tenemos que hacerlo, Brick no es el mejor guía en una cita y lo sé por experiencia propia, así hay que movernos rápido o los perderemos – camino Momoko saliendo de su escondite rumbo al centro comercial seguida de sus amigos.

… … …

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre Brick y Kaoru, normalmente podían hablar de mil y una cosa, pero ahora estaban en una cita y ninguno sabia que decir, el peli naranja hasta sentía la boca seca.

― Brick ¿Qué te parece si entramos a esta tienda? Llegaron patinetas nuevas y quisiera verlas – señalo una tienda deportiva, el chico asintió y la siguió.

Un poco más alejado…

― Esta algo tenso el ambiente – observo el rubio.

― Siempre pensé que Brick sabría como tratar a una chica – dijo Miyako

― Algo así… – hablo Momoko – hay que hacer algo para calentar el ambiente pero sin que nos descubran.

― Déjenmelo a mí – hablo Butch tomando su celular

…

Brick estaba junto a Kaoru mirando unas patinetas, su cita no era como la esperaba, no sabía cómo comportarse delante de la chica, un sonido le llamo la atención, era un mensaje al parecer de Butch…

**Brick un consejo de cómo tratar a una chica, sé arrogante y atrevido, a las chicas les gustan un chico así… Suerte.**

**Butch.**

― Gracias hermano – susurro, confiaría en el consejo de Butch, después de todo el mejor amigo de la azabache.

Pero como era ser atrevido y arrogante… se acerco a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y le hablo muy cerca del oído.

― ¿Hay alguna que te guste? – pregunto con un tono muy atrayente, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la azabache.

― Pero que…

Afuera de la tienda…

― Eres un genio – sonrió Momoko por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido al chico

― ¿Pero creen que haya funcionado? – pregunto Miyako

― Eso lo veremos… ya están saliendo – exclamo el rubio.

Ambos chicos salieron… la azabache molesta caminando delante y un poco más atrás estaba el chico cojeando con una cara de dolor tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

El peli naranja aparte de tener una cara de dolor, se le podía apreciar una mueca de enfado y no, no era porque Kaoru le había dado una patada en la espinilla, valla que le dolía, sino que estaba enfado por el "gran" consejo que le había dado su hermano… escucho un sonido… un mensaje.

**Por cierto Brick, ese consejo que te di funciona en cualquier chica… a menos que sea Kaoru, si te golpea, solo te tengo un consejo… sóbate.**

**Butch.**

― Serás un hijo… – un momento eran hermanos, muy a su pesar. La azabache se sentó en unas sillas que estaban fuera de una fuente de sodas. Fue en su dirección ― Lo siento… – se disculpo apenado.

― No hay cuidado… solo me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo sin importancia. De nuevo un silencio se hizo presente

Muy cerca de ahí…

― Las cosas se han puesto peor – se lamento Miyako

― Y todo por la culpa de este tonto – dijo la pelirroja poniendo azul al pelinegro por como lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

― Yo no tengo la culpa que Brick no tenga encanto natural… y que Kaoru no responda como una chica normal lo haría – hablo un poco mareado

― Pero ella es especial… por algo Brick la escogió – dijo Boomer ganándose una tierna mirada por parte de las chicas – Ahora es mi turno – susurro tomando su celular.

Brick de nuevo recibió un mensaje en aquel incomodo silencio…

**Hola Brick, ¿Cómo vas en tu cita? Solo un consejo, a las chicas les gusta un chico tierno, es algo que no puede fallar…**

**Boomer.**

No sabía si hacerle caso al consejo que le estaba dando su hermano rubio, pero no podía resultar peor que el que le había dado el estúpido de Butch, además era Boomer quien se lo daba, de algo debería de servir pues era novio de una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela.

Muy bien eso haría, pero como lo hacia el rubio…

― Hey Kaoru ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? – lo intentaría de una manera casual.

― No lo sé – respondió tomando la carta que estaba sobre la mesa.

― A mi gustaría esta… – hablo al mismo tiempo que hacia todo lo posible por poner la misma sonrisa inocente y tierna que ponía Boomer.

La azabache lo miro y estallo en una sonora y gran carcajada…

El peli naranja sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza como su gorra…

― Pero… – se reía a más no poder ― ¿Por qué haces esa extraña mueca? – pregunto aun riéndose pero un poco menos fuerte.

Le llego otro mensaje a Brick…

**Sobre el consejo… si no lo haces bien puede no funcionar… sobre todo si es Kaoru.**

**Boomer**

― Maldito… – susurro con vergüenza y enfado, lo habían hecho pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida y frente a la azabache… como le harían sus hermanos para tener a tantas chicas detrás de ellos si eran unos idiotas

Un poco lejos de ahí…

― Par de tontos… – realmente estaba enfadada la pelirroja y lo demostraba por la fuerza con la que tomaba y zarandeaba a los hermanos Him

― Lo siento… – se lamentaba el rubio con lagrimas

La rubia los miraba con una gotita en la sien, era un verdadero milagro que Brick y Kaoru no los hayan descubierto todavía por el escándalo que estaba montando Momoko y los chicos.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir…

…

De nuevo Brick tomo su celular para leer un mensaje… si era otro estúpido consejo de sus tontos hermanos, tiraría su celular y los mataría tan pronto llegara a casa.

**Solo sé tú mismo Brick…**

**Miyako.**

Brick sonrió… Miyako tenia razón, si quería que Kaoru se enamorara de él, tendría que demostrarle quien era él…

Después de las carcajadas de la azabache el ambiente se había puesto un poco menos tenso…

― Oye Kaoru – hablo obteniendo toda la atención de la chica – te parecería ir al centro de juegos – en el momento que escucho esas palabras, Kaoru puso una gran sonrisa – pero te advierto que no soy fácil de derrotar – termino guiñándole un ojo de manera juguetona.

― Lo mismo puedo decir Brick… no por nada Butch me reta cada semana – dijo en el mismo tono.

Se dirigieron al centro de juegos que se encontraba en el centro comercial, cuando llegaron los dos parecían niños con juguete nuevo y es que el juego favorito de ambos tenía una nueva versión con mejores efectos y armas.

― Esto será increíble – dijo emocionada Kaoru.

― Apuesto que puedo darle a más zombis que tú linda – aposto con una gran sonrisa

― ¿A ti te gustan las apuestas no Him? – pregunto divertida por la actitud del chico

― Solo cuando quiero conseguir algo y especialmente contigo gano demasiado – le respondió con su misma actitud que atraía tanto a las chicas del instituto.

― ¿Esta vez que tengo que quieres? – le entro la curiosidad

― Realmente tienes todo – dijo haciendo sonrojar levemente a la azabache – pero lo que quiero te lo diré después si gano.

― De acuerdo, tengo curiosidad por ver que es lo quieres, pero no por eso te daré una oportunidad – hablo desafiante tomando la pistola de juguete, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte del peli naranja.

En algún lugar del centro comercial…

― Miyako ¿Dónde están Kaoru y Brick? – pregunto la pelirroja notando la ausencia de sus amigos en donde habían estado hace algunos minutos

― Hace cinco minutos que se fueron – respondió con una gran sonrisa

― ¡¿Qué?! – grito Momoko atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la atención que había obtenido.

― No te preocupes Momoko, estoy segura que las cosas están mejor ahora – simplemente dejo a la pelirroja con la duda – ahora vamos a tomar algo – comenzó a caminar rumbo a una cafetería.

― Espera Miyako – grito – tienes que ayudarme con estos dos – dijo arrastrando a unos inconscientes Boomer y Butch – ayúdame con el rubio, después de todo es tu novio – volvió a gritar llevándose con ella a los chicos, Miyako solo sonreía e ignoraba a su amiga.

Boomer era su novio pero quien lo había noqueado no había sido ella…

…

Quienes estaban en el centro de juegos, en su mayoría chicos estaban fascinados por el juego que se estaba dando entre Kaoru y Brick.

― ¿Ya vieron como juegan? Son increíbles – exclamo un chico, Brick lo escucho y su ego comenzó a crecer… más.

― La chica sabe cómo jugar, es grandiosa – escucho y su ego creció aun más, se consideraba afortunado por tener la compañía de alguien tan increíble como lo era su linda azabache y los demás lo notaban.

― Y esta guapa ¿verdad? – su oído se afino y un tic le dio en su ceja

― Si ¿Crees que si le pido que juegue conmigo acepte? – pregunto entusiasmado el chico a su amigo.

Cuando el peli naranja escucho aquello, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco bastante a Kaoru y miro a todos los chicos, especialmente a dos con una mirada asesina, podían jurar que un aura de peligro y advertencia salía de Brick.

Kaoru no noto nada, ni como de un momento a otro de nuevo estaban solo los dos sin ningún espectador, estaba más preocupada en ganar la apuesta con Brick.

… …

Tal vez era el momento que más estaba odiando el peli naranja. El terminar la cita…

― Bueno ya esta atardeciendo será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa – dijo Brick un tanto enfadado porque acabo su cita.

― No es necesario… – respondió Kaoru, pero miro la cara del peli naranja de no tener una negativa de su parte y dando un suspiro – está bien… pero no iré a mi casa, pasare la noche en casa de Miyako.

― Aun así te acompañare… – emprendió la marcha, claro que la acompañaría, habiendo tanto idiota suelto que creía tener alguna posibilidad con su Kaoru y más ahora, que estaba más linda de lo normal.

Ambos fueron rumbo a la residencia Gotokuji.

― Ya hemos llegado – exclamo Brick – la casa de Miyako no acaba de sorprenderme – dijo divertido y era verdad ocupada toda una manzana.

― Es verdad, es enorme – sonrió de igual forma que hacia siempre, poniendo nervioso al chico… era ahora o nunca.

― Kaoru… ¿recuerdas que gane la apuesta? – dijo con algo de arrogancia, recodando como fue que le gano en el centro de videojuegos al darle a más zombis que la azabache… realmente solo fue uno más…

― Si – respondió con enfado, ninguna persona le había ganado en lo que consideraba sus campos de batalla y ese chico lo había hecho en dos ocasiones… deportes y videojuegos

― Bueno… es hora de recibir mi recompensa…

― Espero que no sea dinero porque no ten…

No pudo terminar la oración por el asombro que le provoco que Brick se acercara y le diera un dulce beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar a la chica… pero el peli naranja aprovechando el desconcierto de la chica se separo un poco y la beso en los labios.

Se separo muy a su pesar, de un momento a otro se alejo de ella…

― Nos vemos en la escuela – grito un poco lejos sonrojado y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

― ¡Him! – grito Kaoru sonrojada hasta la raíz… Brick le había dado su primer beso, claro que eso no le preocupaba, hasta sentía alegría por haber sido él quien se lo diera y eso era lo que la inquietaba, desde hacía días empezaba a sentir cierta comodidad estando al lado de Brick, así como cosquillas en el estomago… suspiro sin darse cuenta…

― ¡Aaaaa! – Gritaron sus amigas, asustando a la azabache – No puedo creerlo Brick te beso – dijo muy entusiasmada Momoko

― Y en su primer cita – hablo Miyako igual de alegre que la pelirroja

― Ustedes… ustedes nos vieron – afirmo muy apenada… no la dejarían vivir sin sacar el tema y más en esta noche.

― Lo sentimos Kaoru… pero no fue nuestra intención – se disculpo la rubia.

― Kaoru… – la llamo Momoko – necesitamos hablar… ya sabes sobre chicos, besos y citas… siempre supe que te daría la charla y tal vez este sea el momento… – dijo algo seria pero sin quitarlo lo graciosa que se veía Momoko.

Kaoru volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de frustración… tal vez su noche seria más larga de lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto Brick iba llegado a su casa…

― ¿Cómo te fue hermano? – Le pregunto Butch – por la cara de idiota enamorado que traes debió irte de maravilla.

― Así que te fue bien Brick… me alegro – dijo Boomer entrando a la habitación.

― Claro que me fue bien… soy Brick después de todo – dijo arrogante

― Si, pero con quien tuviste una cita fue con Kaoru y te puedo asegurar que al inicio no te iba tan bien – le dijo divertido, recordando cómo fue que la chica golpeo a su hermano.

― Eso me recuerda – vocifero con una voz siniestra – gracias por sus consejos chicos… son unos completos tontos – sin más se fue, nadie le quitaría lo feliz que estaba por haber besado a Kaoru.

― Creo que se enojo – hablo alegre Boomer – pero me alegra que le haya ido bien, así no nos golpeo

― Con los golpes de Momoko me bastaron – dijo tocándose la cabeza con algo de dolor - ¿Quién iba a pensar que fuera tan violenta cuando se enoja y aun más, que pegara tan fuerte?, lo único bueno es que no golpea tan duro como Kaoru o tal vez ya no la contaríamos… Boomer me alegra que Miyako no sea una loca golpeadora…

― Tal vez tengas razón… pero de cierta manera nos lo merecíamos, y normalmente Kaoru te golpea solo porque le haces alguna broma – reflexiono el rubio.

― Como sea… nuestro hermano tiene gustos muy peligrosos… aun que hay que admitir que no están nada mal… – Momoko y Kaoru eran muy guapas, pero a lo que él se refería era a las buenas personas que podían llegar a ser sus amigas.

― Tienes razón Butch… solo faltas tú…

― Soy un soltero muy codiciado ¿sabes?… y por ahora no voy a cambiar eso…

… … …

Otro día por la mañana para Brick, ya habían acabado las clases de la semana… pero desde hace unos días tenía un humor de perros, como le había dicho Butch… pero no era para menos cuando te enteras de semejante cosa… Kaoru se iría del país por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… y todo esto lo sabía porque había escuchado accidentalmente hablar a Butch y a Dai hace una semana.

― _Entonces es definitivo… – dijo algo triste el pelinegro._

― _Si… mi padre tiene algunos asuntos que atender fuera del país y no se por cuánto tiempo nos iremos – dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Butch – y tal vez jamás volvamos… – susurro pero fue lo bastante audible para el peli naranja que se encontraba escondido_

― _¿Cuándo se van? – pregunto Butch sin querer saber la respuesta. _

― _En unos días… lo más seguro es que sea el sábado de la próxima semana…_

_El chico escucho como se iban su hermano y Dai… _

― _Mierda… Kaoru – susurro, la noticia no le había caído nada bien… _

Ya había pasado exactamente una semana y hoy sería el día en que perdería a su azabache… en todo ese tiempo su cabeza estuvo hecha un caos… Kaoru no le había dicho nada sobre el tema y eso de cierta manera le molestaba… pero cuando notaba algo de tristeza en su hermosa mirada esmeralda pensaba que… tal vez para ella también era duro.

Opto por no sacar el tema… si ella no le decía nada tal vez era por una buena razón… en cuanto a sus sentimientos, los dejaría de lado… no serviría de nada decírselo si de todos modos nunca estaría con ella… además no sabía si ella también sentía lo mismo que él… en cualquier caso ella se iría.

― Brick… – llamo Boomer desde la puerta de su habitación –…hermano ¿Por qué estás despierto? normalmente los sábados en las mañanas aun estas dormido – le hablo extrañado

― ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? – pregunto con enfado, Boomer sabía sobre el tema de Kaoru y su hermano lo le había comentado nada tampoco…

― Si te refieres a lo de Kaoru – vocifero con comprensión en su voz – Ahora mismo voy rumbo al aeropuerto ¿Quieres acompañarme? Butch y las chicas ya deben de estar allí – ofreció amablemente… su hermano debía estar pasando un verdadero calvario…

― No, ella no me ha dicho nada… tal vez no quería verme – sus palabras salieron con tal amargura que sorprendió al rubio, Boomer se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse…

― En eso tienes razón Brick – dijo duramente el rubio sorprendiendo esta vez a Brick – ella jamás tuvo intenciones de despedirse de ti… porque le costaría separarse de alguien tan importante como tú… pero tú solo estas aquí como un idiota amargado que espera alguna clase de milagro que no pasara si no lo haces tú – finalizo dejando anonado a su hermano… Boomer jamás le había hablado así.

El rubio bajo y espero un momento delante de la salida, Brick salía corriendo alcanzando a su hermano…

― Gracias Boomer – agradeció con sinceridad

― Cuando quieras Brick – volvió a su tono tranquilo

Ambos chicos tomaron un taxi, pues por la ansiedad del peli naranja no hubiesen llegado pronto si tomaban el autobús.

Para Brick, perder a Kaoru no era una posibilidad, haría lo fuese para que se quedase, sin embargo… le diría lo que sentía pasara lo que pasara.

En taxi en el que se encontraban tuvo que avanzar lentamente hasta quedar totalmente varado en medio del tráfico…

― Joder… Boomer ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? – pregunto un tanto desesperado

― Aproximadamente quince minutos antes de que salga el avión – respondió preocupado, aun tenían algo de tiempo, pero no el suficiente…

― Maldición… parece una novela de las que mira mamá – se animo un poco Brick asiento sonreír al conductor

― Chico… – lo llamo el conductor del taxi – puedes llegar al aeropuerto si te apresuras… no estamos muy lejos… ve por la chica…

― Pero como sabe que…

― Un hombre solo puede estar en verdad desesperado por dos cosas… el dinero y las mujeres – sonrió el hombre pícaro – y dudo que sea por dinero… así que corre chico – lo animo… el peli naranja saco algo de dinero – no… el viaje es de mi parte – negó el dinero el conductor – ahora ve por la chica…

― Gracias… – soltó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió del vehículo

― Gracias señor – dijo el rubio antes de salir del auto y seguir a Brick.

Brick corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, Boomer apenas podía seguirle el ritmo… pronto visualizaron la entrada del aeropuerto… solo faltaban cinco minutos…

Al entrar observo a muchas personas pero no encontraba a la azabache…

― Brick es por aquí… – le dijo el rubio comenzando a correr en una dirección.

Cuando su hermano ojiazul se detuvo… entonces pudo distinguir una cabellera azabache… era el momento…

― ¡Kaoru! – grito haciendo girar a la chica dejándola un tanto sorprendida…

― Brick… – susurro, sintió como el chico se había acercado y la tomaba de los hombros

― ¿Por qué? – Exclamo mirándola directamente a los ojos… dejando desconcertada a la chica ― ¿Por qué no me mencionaste que se irían del país? – la azabache se sorprendió al ver el enfado en los ojos rojos del chico.

― No creí que te interesara… – dijo aun algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Brick…

― Yo… – bajo la mirada… cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, Kaoru observo decepción e ira en su mirada – ¿acaso crees que no me interesaría si la persona que amo se va ir tan lejos de mi? – confeso con decisión en su mirada… Kaoru abrió sus ojos y se quedo en silencio…

Parecía que todo el ruido del lugar se había ido por unos segundos… solo esperaba la reacción de la chica

― Brick… tú – la azabache lo miro a los ojos algo dudosa – ¿eres… gay?

Esa pregunta descoloco en gran manera al chico… se confesaba a la chica que amaba y ella le preguntaba eso… tenía que ser una broma

― ¿Qué? – fue lo único que salió de su boca

― Así que me amas – dijo una recién aparecida voz, era Dai – lo siento pero no eres mi tipo – sonrió burlón ante la cara de desconcierto del chico…

― ¿Ya lo sabías Dai? – pregunto inocentemente Kaoru.

La cara de Brick era todo un poema… Butch se acerco a su hermano y paso un brazo por sus hombros

― Veras hermano… quienes se irán del país solo serán Dai y su padre, pero solo serán por dos semanas – dijo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

Brick ahora entendía la pregunta de la azabache… él había dicho que amaba a la persona que se iría lejos y los únicos que se irían era Dai y su padre… ahora entendía porque no le había comentado nada… el peli verde y él no tenían una relación muy cercana.

― Pero yo escuche…

― Lo que nosotros queríamos que escucharas – lo interrumpió Dai

― Todo fue planeado – intervino Boomer mirando a su hermano.

― ¿Cómo que planeado? – pregunto esta vez Kaoru…

― Sera mejor que se los explique Dai – exclamo Momoko… esperen… lo que tenía la pelirroja era una cámara

― Ideamos un plan para que ambos se conocieran y se enamoraran – chillo Miyako, provocando un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Brick y Kaoru

― Verán chicos… – comenzó Dai a relatar – adoro a mi hermana y sé que no hay alguien tan bueno para ella en todo el mundo… pero los Him no están tan mal – dijo señalando a Butch y Boomer con el pulgar – Butch y Kaoru se quieren como hermanos y no pasaría a más, Boomer tiene por novia a Miyako y el único que quedaba era Brick… así que ideamos todo

― Espera un momento… yo tenía por novia a Momoko en ese entonces – replico sorprendido Brick

― Eso era cierto… pero ella ya tenía planeado romper contigo desde meses atrás – respondió Miyako – ella me lo dijo, yo se lo dije a Boomer y él se lo dijo a Butch y Dai

― Valla… eso es conseguir información – dijo sarcástica Kaoru, haciendo sonreír a ambos rubios.

― El único problema es que ustedes no sabían que existía el otro – continúo relatando Dai – así que tuvimos que ver una manera para que ambos se conocieran.

― Entonces la pelea con Sakamoto…

― No fue difícil convencerlo – dijo Momoko alegre

― La pelea estaba planeada… sabíamos que Kaoru intervendría, pero jamás imagine que te enamorarías de Kaoru con tan solo mirarla, eso fue muy fácil… todo lo demás también fue planeado, el reto de Mitch… tu ruptura con Momoko y el desafío de Sakamoto… lo que escuchaste fue hecho con el propósito de hacer que te confesaras y resulto hermano – termino de contar Butch con enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Brick no podía estar más rojo que su gorra y es que había caído redondito en sus planes… además se le había confesado a la azabache de una forma no muy sutil… pero qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

― Kaoru – llamo a la chica obteniendo su atención – lo que dije… no era dirigido a Dai… a quien amo es a ti – dijo muy seguro, las mejillas de la azabache se tiñeron de un lindo rojo – y como dijo Butch, desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos esmeralda… quede prendido a ellos – se acerco a la chica y toco su mejilla – esa actitud tuya me vuelve loco… y aunque no hubiese sido planeado, estoy seguro que si te hubiese conocido antes o después el resultado sería el mismo… Brick Him enamorado.

― Brick… – dijo Kaoru sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

― Eso fue realmente romántico – susurro Momoko con corazones en los ojos tomando una cámara en la mano.

― ¿Por qué la cámara Momoko? – pregunto Miyako

― Porque no todos los días a Kaoru se le declara un chico a medio aeropuerto… además puedo sobornar a ambos con el video – dijo como si fuese su mejor idea.

Ambos chicos no sabían que los estaban grabando…

― ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Kaoru? – Pregunto mirando profundamente a la azabache – después de todo ya tengo la aprobación de Dai – dijo notando la sonrisa de la azabache e inclinándose para besarla.

― Him – interrumpió Dai – cuidado con las manos – lo miro de forma amenazante – no por dejar que estés con mi hermana, te dejare de vigilar… así que cuidado donde pones las manos – amenazo marchándose llevándose consigo a todos, muy a pesar de las quejar de Momoko.

Ambos sonrieron y Brick beso a la azabache…

― Eso lo tomo como un sí – dijo con una gran sonrisa el peli naranja.

― Es un "lo pensare" – exclamo divertida Kaoru… volvió a besar al chico.

… … …

En los pasillos de la preparatoria de Nueva Saltadilla se podía ver a un chico caminando con una gran sonrisa… ya había pasado un mes desde que tenía por novia a la chica que había roto con su estereotipo de lo que era una chica…

Varias cosas había cambiado… él dejo de ser el soltero más codiciado de la escuela y su azabache dejo de recibir tantos desafíos de parte de algunos chicos…

― Idiotas… – susurro, recordó con gracia la cara de los papanatas que la retaban a un duelo por una cita… con solo verlo a él salían corriendo… no dejaría que se acercaran a su azabache…

Llego a la salida del instituto y se encontró con aquella mirada que tanto le encantaba…

― Ya te había tardado – reclamo sin mucho interés – ya comenzaba a congelarme – dijo frotando sus manos… ya estaban en invierno y la temperatura era baja.

― Lo siento – dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas – el profesor de literatura no me dejaba ir – exclamo besando tiernamente la frente de Kaoru para después depositar un lindo beso en sus labios… tal como su primera cita… era algo que hacia siempre cuando estaba con ella.

― Si… le gusta conversar sobre algunos libros – comento con cara de susto… recordó como fue hablo con ella sobre un libro que le gustaba durante dos horas seguidas ― ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro de juegos? – pregunto ansiosa, quería la revancha de la última vez.

― Si quieres… pero si te gano de nuevo – enfatizo la última palabra, haciendo enfadar a la chica – cenaras hoy conmigo – aposto… era otra costumbre que tenían ambos y ninguno la rompería… porque fue así como tuvieron su primer cita – y después veremos qué pasa – dijo en tono de voz bastante sugerente haciendo sonrojar a Kaoru

― Estúpido – vocifero roja dándole un patada en la espinilla al chico.

― Yo sugería una película – comento adolorido pero muy divertido – pero creo que se te ocurrió algo más interesante… no me opongo – volvió a decir divertido.

― Serás idiota – comenzó a caminar seguida de Brick

― Vamos no te enfades – la alcanzo y tomo su mano – jamás haría algo que te lastimase – la miro a los ojos profundamente – ahora vamos por mi cena – emprendió la marcha muy feliz.

― ¿Quién dijo que ganaras?...

Brick volteo hacia la chica que tenia alado y no pudo evitar sonreír… a su lado estaba la chica más hermosa del mundo…

Si alguien le hubiese dicho meses atrás que se encontraría y enamoraría de una chica como Kaoru… jamás le hubiese creído.

Pero de algo estaba seguro y es que Kaoru Matsubara había roto el estereotipo de una chica de Brick Him y daba gracias que fuese así…

Se aseguraría de estar a su lado…

― Hey Kaoru – la llamo - ¿Algún día te casarías conmigo?

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y no me queda más que agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus lindos comentarios.<p>

Tambien lamento la tardanza... pero relamente no pude subir el capitulo hasta ahora y lo hizo lo más largo que pude, es más creo que me pase... lameno si les parece largo pero cuando me di cueta ya estaban más de 10 paginas jeje. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia que puedan darse...

En cualquier caso espero y les guste... ojala puedan dejarme su opinion sobre el final...

**haru-vale chan - **gracias por preocuparte y te dire que ya estoy mejor, espero que te haya ido bien en tus examenes... y como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta este fic que te prometi y espero que haya sido de tu agrado... lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta, esta pequeña historia como agradeciemiento por tus review que me animan mucho cada que publico algo. Muchas Gracias... Nos estamos leyendo ^^

**Samura G - **Me alegra saber que te gusta mi pequeña historia y aun más saber que he logrado que te guste Kaoru con Brick jeje a decir verdad que yo sepa no soy bruja jeje pero voy a revisar mis cosa a lo mejor saco el caldero jeje... muchas gracias por tu apoyo... espero que te guste el final... nos estamos leyendo. Bye

**Paloo-Burbuja - **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por dejar un comentario... espero que te guste el descelance... estare esperando tu opnión ^^ Muchas Gracias.

**Shinigami-san **- Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el final...

.

Hasta la proxima... ^.^

**xmomo-chanx**


End file.
